Turn It Off
by TattyAnn
Summary: Alice dated James freshman year of high school, he left just a year later and he took her heart with him. When he returns with the chance of a life time will she let him back in or just simply make the emotions stop and turn it off.


**A/N: THREE new stories in one night.. Haha. I'm a cool kid, pictures out fits are all on my page! I really hope you like this because I worked really hard on it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own them.. But h god if I did ;) I also do not own any lyrics in this chapter, there completely and utterly Paramores. **

**- Much Love, Sarah x**

* * *

><p><em>Making pictures where the lines overlap, no one is as lucky as us, we're not at the end yet but we've already won. - Paramore, Where the lines over lap. <em>

* * *

><p>"I scraped my knee's whilst I was praying and found a demon in my safest haven." I sing, rocking back and forth on my heals. The green microphone pressed to my lips. I sing the words of turn if off, rocking a little to the chorus as the small crowed bounce along with me, singing the words back. "I'm better off when I hit the bottom." I sing it in key, the crowed cheers, I take a small bow. "Thanks for watching guys we are 'The Lady Bugs' we'll be signing autographs in around twenty minuets" I giggle, putting the microphone back in the stand.<p>

I climb down the stairs carefully to the back of the stage where the door for my dressing room is, I quickly change from the blue crop top, black skirt and killer heals. I take of the jewellery in a few swift motions, I horridly change into a light pink floral tee and high wasted red shorts with brown sandals. I throw on peaces of jewellery before putting the spare clothing into bags. I show my hair into a high pony tale, taking a sib of the bottled water which had been on the desk before grabbing my black sharpie and heading out to the back where Derrick, Andy and Mel all stood. Mel had changed from the dress she had been wearing on stage to a purple tee and light blue skinny jeans with black converse. Her brown hair falls to just below her shoulders in soft waves.

"Do you always have to dress up?" Mel asks, wrapping an arm around my should I giggle and kiss her cheek.

"I have to look good, one day we might just become really famous and get signed." I wink at her before turning towards Derrick and Andy. "Hey guys." I smile over at them, they shake there heads ignoring me, what did I do this time. I frown, looking over at Mel who shrugs her shoulders in return. "So pathetic, come on we have an interview with Pop Magazine and then we're signing autographs." I shudder at the thought of my band being in a pop magazine but we have to, if we don't we have no publicity. Mel groans from next to me, I nod agreeing with the noise as I run my fingers through my white hair.

"You must be the Lady Bugs." A women with short hair and a pointy nose says coming towards us. I nod, shaking her hand. "I'm Debbie from Pop Magazine." I give her a small smile as she shake's hands with the rest of the band. "So I'm just going to ask you a few quick questions and I'll let you get back to you're fans." We all nod, I sit closes to her, lead singer always sits closest to the interviewer. "Can you just pass the microphone and introduce you're self, full name, age, you're birth place and a random fact about you're self." I take hold of it first, looking up towards the camera that's pointing at me, it's being recorded for there magazine.

"I'm Alice Layla Pine, I'm nineteen, I'm from Preston in the U.K but I moved over to the states when I was younger and a random fact about me is that before I go on stage I do ten star jumps." I chuckle slightly as I hand the microphone to Mel.

"I'm Melody Rodgers, I'm eighteen, I'm from Bronx in New York and a random fact about me is that I eat the food on my plait anti clockwise and never mix them together, no matter what." Mel smiles before handing the microphone to Alex.

"I'm Alex Rodgers, yes I am Mel's older brother, I'm twenty, I'm also from Bronx New York and a random fact about me is that I don't really talk much to anyone, I'm pretty much the silent one of the band." He doesn't smile, he never really does.

"I'm Derrick David Thomas, I'm nineteen, I'm from Bronx, New York and a random fact about me is that I'm the only one in the band that still has a normal day job, I work in KFC." He grins really big before passing me back the microphone.

"How did you guys meet?" Debbie asks, I look at the guys, seeing if any of them want to answer but none of them take the microphone from me.

"We met in high school, me and Mel have been best friends since freshman year and Derrick and Alex where in the year above us, they are also best friends, One day we where all at Mel's and me and Mel started practicing fro a talent show at school and Alex and Derrick just came and joined in. " I smile at her before looking along the line at the band, they are all smiling.

"Do you guys always get along?" She asks, Alex reaches out his hand to take the microphone, I pass it to him, he smirks as he answers, looking directly at me.

"There are two girls in the band, one of the being my sister, we get on around 40% of the time." He chuckles. "Me and Derrick are pretty tight, as are Mel and Alice." He passes the microphone to Mel then.

"He's my brother, I want to hit him most of the time but we do get along yes, even if the guys do act like there on there period twenty hours of each day." I burst out laugh, as does she. Alex and Derrick give us a cold looks before Debbie asks us another question.

"Did you know Big Time Rush are here?" She questions, I frown.

"Who are they?" I asks, she points over to a group of four young men, all gathered around each other talking. "Is that?" I gasp, Mel shudders next to me and Alex and Derricks fist clench.

"No it can't be." She whispers.

"James." I shout but my voice shakes, he turns around to face me, he runs over as I stand up, embracing me in his bear arms, my hands hold on to his neck as he picks me up, taking in his sent as my head rest in the crook of his neck. He puts me down after a few moments, I look up to him, all of the memories flooding back to me, all those lost moments that I had tried so hard to keep away from me. "What are you doing here?" I breath, straitening out my clothes.

"I'm here to offer you a spot as our warm up act on our European tour!" He says excitedly, like nothing has changed, like he had never been gone. "By you I mean The Lady Bugs." James chuckles excitedly, I turn towards the rest of the band who all look pretty mad if I'm honest.

"Sure, why not." I squeak, what on earth did I just let my self in to.


End file.
